Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image processing method and, more particularly, to an image processing method with color space conversion.
Description of the Related Art
Along with development of the display area, the image display function is widely used in many types of electronic devices. In order to obtain image with high quality and bright color, color saturation of the image can be increased to obtain brighter color and clearer image.
Generally speaking, a common color space is a RGB color space. However, a distortion image occurs when adjusting the RGB color space directly or only increase single color component of the image. Therefore, pixel data of the RGB color space is converted to pixel data of other color space first. Then the converted pixel data is performed with an image processing. The image processing performed in other color space decreases the image distortion. However, few pixel data may exceed the viewable range and affect the image quality when converting the processed pixel data back to the RGB color space.